


An Alluring Distraction

by anubislover



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Malik is a troll, Maria's courtesan robes from Bloodlines, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: Altair's been spending far too much time studying the Apple, and Maria and Malik are getting worried. Thankfully, Malik has an idea on how to get Altair out of his office and into Maria's waiting arms. After all, the Novice is a jealous man, and Maria still has those courtesan robes...





	1. Chapter 1

"I need your help."

Maria looked up from where she was sharpening her broadsword, pleased that all her years with Altair meant she no longer jumped when someone was able to sneak up on her. Still, she was quite surprised to find Malik at her door, looking as weary as Atlas holding the world.

Carefully, she set her blade aside and bade him sit. The two had started off with a rocky relationship, as he had not fully trusted her, and Maria did not care for his condescending manner. But the two had soon bonded over the desire to ensure the well-being of a single person: Altair.

“What is wrong?” she asked, forehead furrowed.

He ran his hand through his hair in irritation. “The Novice’s obsession with that damned Apple is what’s wrong! I know he wishes to understand it, to gleam whatever knowledge he can from the accursed thing, but surely you’ve noticed how it’s become all he thinks of. I can count the number of times I’ve seen him leave his study on my one hand.”

Sighing, Maria nodded. “Alas, yes. If you’re here to ask me to snap him out of it, I’m sorry to say I’ve already attempted to coax him away several times. He brushes me off, claiming his work is too important. He hasn’t even slept in our bed this past fortnight.” Her lover had been holed up in his study for nearly a month, gradually becoming a hermit in his own home. Both she and Malik had tried frequently to draw his attention away from the infernal relic, but as time went on, it appeared to be more and more fruitless. He ate, slept, and basically lived in his study, leaving most of the day-to-day duties of leading the Brotherhood to them. It was both immensely frustrating and worrying.

Frown deepening, Malik replied, “I fear he is bewitched, so deep is his obsession.” Looking her straight in the eye, he continued, “Yet you are still the one I believe can draw him away from it. His love for you is deep, and I feel it is our best weapon to use against the Apple’s influence.”

Biting her lip, Maria mulled over his words. Altair was a stubborn man with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, and the Apple had clearly latched on to that. She had attempted to reason with him, entice him, and eventually threaten him, and none had done much more than start an argument that he seemed barely even aware was happening. It actually frightened her a bit, how little he seemed to notice the world around him. But giving up was not in her nature, especially when it came to the man she loved.

“Did you have something in mind, Malik?”

He nodded. “Altair is jealous, stubborn, and single-minded when something attracts his attention. Perhaps it’s time we use these troublesome traits to our advantage.”

A small grin came to her lips. “And how do you propose we do that?”

Finally, his frown morphed into a smirk. “Do you still have those courtesan robes?”

XXX

Logically, Altair knew remaining holed up in his study was a terrible idea, not only for his health, but for his sanity and position as Mentor. His brain would often point out that he had duties to attend to in the castle, novices to train, papers to sign, and so much more. His body would call for his soft bed, or to escape the stuffy sanctuary to run along the rooftops and climb the high towers, to stretch his muscles and fill his lungs with fresh air. And his heart cried out for Maria, to feel her lie beside him, to hear her lovely voice whisper his name, to take her in his arms and bask in her warmth and strength.

But then the Apple would show him more visions, whispering of knowledge he had not even touched yet, and he would be once again under its spell.

Standing up, he stretched, moaning in relief as he felt his back pop. Glancing about his study, he blinked, realizing how dark it had gotten, the last rays of the sun only barely peeking through the window. Where had the time gone? He recalled someone bringing him a plate of food, which he had clearly eaten, if the crumbs on his desk were any indication, but for the life of him he couldn’t say when it was or who had brought it. It couldn’t have been too long ago, as he did not feel hungry, but the gaps in his memory were worrisome. Still, he had to smile. He had gotten much done on his codex, and the mysteries of the Apple were so enthralling.

Noises were coming from outside, and enticed, Altair left his desk and peaked out the window. There was a bonfire in the courtyard, and music blended with the enthusiastic shouts of the men. From his tower he could see people dancing, the women in brightly colored garments mingling with the whites, greys, and tans of the Assassins. It appeared to be a celebration or some kind, though he hadn’t a clue what for.

 _You’re the Mentor,_ his mind cried out, sounding disturbingly like Malik. _How do you not know the comings and goings of your own castle?_

He frowned, realizing the unfortunate truth of that statement. And did Malik actually say that? He vaguely recalled the rafiq in his office, but he couldn’t remember if it was that morning or three days ago.

 _You can’t spend your whole life in this room,_ Maria’s voice scolded, her accent tantalizing to his ears even when her words were harsh. _Your men are liable to question whether you even exist!_

…Perhaps he should give the codex a rest. Just for a few minutes. Enough to make an appearance and show everyone that he was still alive. Maybe he could steal a moment or two with his English lover, prove to her that she was not forgotten and show just how much he appreciated her.

He strode towards the door, but hesitated at the threshold as the Apple called from his desk. There was still so much to learn, so much to discover in its golden light. Its temptation pulled at him, and he took a half-step back, the call of knowledge coaxing him back.

 _One day, Altair,_ Maria’s voice whispered, and he could almost picture her forlorn face as she left his office, _you may have to choose between that Apple and the people who love you._

Awareness fell over him like a bucket of ice water, and he fled the room, the image of his lover’s despairing eyes breaking the relic’s spell. He could finally recall her standing before him, begging him to take a break, then demanding, but he had ignored her, too deeply under the Apple’s thrall. When was that? Was it yesterday? Last week? An hour ago? Time was a blur, but the further he got from his office, the clearer his mind became.

Malik and Maria had been right; the Apple was dangerous, and he needed a break. They did not begrudge him his research, but the longer he stayed in his study, pouring over the damn thing, wearing himself out and isolating himself from the outside world, the easier it would be for it to poison his mind.

A small smile touched his lips as he came to a large window overlooking the festivities. The beat of the drums echoed throughout the courtyard, giving the hot night a harmonious and dizzying pulse. He could see the people much more clearly, the men cheering and singing as the women danced in their colorful veils.

Emerald green caught his eye, and he did a double-take, not quite certain he wasn’t still under the Apple’s spell.

Maria was dancing with the women, her shapely body swaying side to side, hips matching the frantic rhythm of the drums. The bonfire cast an ethereal glow behind her, making her look like a goddess. And the garments she wore were ones he had burned into his memory, as he had been sure he would never see them again save for his wildest dreams. She was in her courtesan robes, the same ones she had worn years ago to infiltrate a Templar stronghold. Designed to seduce, the shimmering green fabric hugged her full chest and displayed her cleavage in ways her normal utilitarian tunics never could, the heavy gold necklace that rested over her collarbone and dangled between her pale breasts serving more to entice his gaze than guard against it. The drums beat faster, and his eyes were drawn to her hips rocking to the tempo, the skirts parting to reveal a long, shapely leg. Her head wasn’t covered, her loose hair rolling down her back like a waterfall, the shawl instead twirling around her in time to the music. He had the urge to leap down and bury his fingers in those soft waves like he had so many times before.

Altair swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He had no idea Maria had kept that outfit. If he had known, he would have demanded she wear it more often. Well, not demand. Nobody demanded Maria Thorpe do anything if they wanted to keep their tongue. “Strongly request” was more accurate, and he would be happy to show her exactly how much he appreciated it. It looked absolutely stunning on her, and while should could arouse him wearing combat gear, to see her dressed so feminine, draped in silk and dancing so seductively…

Well, it sent the blood surging right down to his groin.

The song stopped, and he released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as Maria finally ceased her enthralling movements. Yes, joining the festivities was suddenly looking like a very good idea. If Maria was going to continue dancing, he had every intention of getting a front-row seat to the performance. Perhaps he could persuade her to give him a more private dance later. He climbed over the rail, leaping to the ground and landing with hardly a sound, not that any of the partying Assassins would have heard him, as another song had just started. Making his way through the crowd, he finally broke through to the front, pleased that he was right in Maria’s line of sight. He smiled as she flashed a sly grin, shaking her hips as she gave a little turn. However, his smile melted into confusion as she leaped forward and wrapped her shawl around Malik, drawing him into the throng of dancers with little resistance.

Altair could do little more than stare as his woman danced with his best friend, the one-armed rafiq smirking as he spun and dipped her, pressing her close as they swayed to the music. The heat of the fire left a thin sheen of perspiration on Maria’s exposed arms, chest, and waist, making her almost glow in the flickering lights. Her eyes closed in rapture as Malik leaned down, whispering something only in her ear, causing her to grin even more.

Rage surged through the Mentor’s veins, and he had the intense desire to cut off Malik’s other arm. Clearly, one was too many if he was using it to touch _his_ Maria. Tearing his gaze away, lest he do something foolish, like attack his second-in-command, he found himself looking at the men around him, and even more white-hot fury pulsed through him. They were staring at her, lust in their eyes as she moved to the heady beat of the drums, taunting, tempting anyone with eyes and a pulse to touch, to taste, to sample what she was so alluringly putting on display.

He was a jealous man. Altair had accepted this about himself long ago, and often had to keep it in check. He had fought hard for what he had in life, and so much of it could be taken away in the blink of an eye. He’d once lost his status, his weapons, and nearly his life in a single instant, and while he had earned them all back and more, the sting of having everything he valued stripped away was not easily forgotten.

The logical part of his brain he knew Maria was loyal, and Malik would never try to steal her from him, and his men held far too much respect for both him and Maria to dare try anything.

But that didn’t stop the more primal part of his brain from homing in on how Malik was male, attractive, and standing much too close to _his woman_ , and that his hand was wrapping around her waist _and his lips_ _descending towards her throat as if to kiss—_

With a snarl that didn’t sound quite human, Altair stomped forward and grabbed Maria by the waist, pulling her away from Malik and pressing her against him until he could feel every inch of her curvaceous body. He glared at the other man, who simply gave a smirk.

“So nice of you to join us, Altair. We had almost left you for dead.”

Altair bared his teeth and was about to snap out a reply when he felt a soft pair of lips at his neck. “You took so long, I feared I had dressed up for nothing,” Maria whispered, an amused twinkle in her eyes.

Staring down at her, it took a few moments for him to fully register what had happened. “This is…for me?” he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Maria sighed. “Obviously. Do you really think I’d wear this thing for anyone else?”

Knowing better than to answer that question, he looked around. The music had stopped, and several of his fellow Assassins were grinning at him, apparently quite pleased to have pulled one over on their Mentor.

He glared at Malik. “This was all your doing, wasn’t it?”

His best friend shrugged. “It got you out of your study, didn’t it? Though I can’t take all the credit.” He winked at Maria. “That woman of yours can put on quite a show when she feels like it.”

Grinning, the woman in question idly stroked Altair’s chest. “I considered simply walking into your study and giving you a more private dance—”

“—But we agreed that wouldn’t exactly serve the purpose of getting you out of that damn room.”

The sound of her laughter would have been soothing in any other circumstance, but now it only served to frustrate him. Delicately, she tapped a finger under his chin and turned his face towards hers. “We’d been planning this for days. Perhaps if you ventured outside your study and into the rest of the castle, you would have learned about our little plot and saved yourself the embarrassment. Though I must say, Malik does make an _exceptional_ dance partner.” Her eyes were dazzling in the firelight, dancing with mischief and adrenaline from her sensual show.

His brain didn’t even have time to tell his body what to do before he had slung Maria over his shoulder and started marching towards the doors of the castle.

Malik called, “Where are you going? The party’s just started!”

Altair didn’t bother turning around. “I am taking _my woman_ to _my chambers_ and having _my own party_. One with much less clothing!”

Maria slapped his back in mock outrage as the crowd laughed behind him, and as he started up the stairs the music once again began playing, the castle apparently deciding that just because their job was done didn’t mean they had to stop celebrating.

He grinned. _Let them have their fun,_ he thought, giving Maria’s firm rear a smack, chuckling at her breathy gasp. Apparently, her dancing had been just as much of a turn-on for her. _I much prefer a private dance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you demanded it, here's the ulta-smutty conclusion!

The inside of Masyaf castle was dark and cool, only a few torches lit to illuminate the stone hallways. Once he was certain they were alone, Altair set Maria down and immediately started kissing her, stroking her tongue with his and nibbling playfully at the plump bottom lip. Maria gave as good as she got, pulling him closer and pressing the length of her body against his.

When they finally pulled away for air, she smirked up at him, her grey eyes glittering in the dim light. “I thought we were heading to our room?”

“We’ll get there eventually,” he replied, stepping back slightly and stroking his fingers across the bare skin of her midriff. “I was just remembering the first time I saw you in this. I had so little time to appreciate the view; I want to savor it.” Hands traced her curves, appreciating the way the green fabric clung to her enticing body. He licked his lips, tongue flicking over his scar in a way that never failed to send a shot of heat right down to her core. “I never expected to see it again. I thought you would have burned it.”

“It was tempting, what with how Shahar eyed me up, but I decided it was worth holding onto. After all, sometimes a woman must use her body as well as her wiles to get what she wants.”

A jealous growl escaped his throat as he pulled her back against him. “Yes, these garments would certainly help you achieve that.”

Tilting her chin up, Maria grinned mischievously at her lover. “Indeed. After all, what if you had captured me again? Perhaps I could seduce you, and once your guard was down, I’d be able to make my escape.”

Altair’s eagle-like eyes lit up, visions of her doing just that dancing across his imagination. “Was that your plan? I doubt you would have gotten the result you desired.” He ground his half-hard cock against her hip to emphasize his point.

Pulling him down by his robes, her lips paused a mere inch from his own. “Shall we find out?”

Bright white teeth flashed in the darkness. “Run,” he whispered huskily.

Maria did so, darting off into the darkness, while Altair mentally counted to twenty. He wouldn’t give her too much of a head start, but he couldn’t let the game end too soon.

XXX

The years of training he’d given her had allowed Maria to avoid him for a short while, but Altair grew up in the castle; he knew every route, shortcut, and hiding spot Maria might use to escape him. So, while he allowed her to slip through his fingers once or twice, it didn’t take him long to finally corner his runaway lover.

Altair slammed her against the wall, pressing the hard length of his body against hers. “You continue to try my patience, Templar,” he growled harshly in her ear. “You must realize by now that escape is pointless. You’re my prisoner until I deign to release you.”

“And you think I’ll just accept that, Assassin?” she replied, struggling beneath him, her heaving breasts rubbing against him enticingly. “I’ve crossed continents to escape society’s shackles; why should I remain the prisoner of one man?”

It took more effort than he’d like to admit to hide his grin. She sounded just as defiant as their days in Cyprus, and while he didn’t miss being her enemy, their little altercations had been as entertaining as they’d been frustrating.

He whispered in her ear, hot breath teasing the delicate skin, “Because I’m not just any man, Maria. And your attempts are little more than a momentary distraction.” He pulled away just far enough to admire her vibrant attire. “Though admittedly, this time I found myself more invested. That outfit suits you.”

She snorted, even as she felt her skin heat up under his intense stare. “You are, without a doubt, the most persistent and pig-headed man I’ve ever met! When a woman constantly runs away from you, what exactly do you think it means?”

“That she enjoys being chased, as you made it very easy to find you,” he grinned. “Besides, surely you must have noticed by now that we Assassins enjoy the thrill of the hunt? Every time you run I’m filled with the need to catch you, to dominate and mark you as my own.”

She bit her lip either in irritation or arousal, and Altair found his eyes lingering there, resisting the urge to give it a little nibble himself. She might not have realized it, but he’d laid claim to her from the moment he’d laid eyes on her. Every man who’d dared to eye her up, from Markos to those infernal pirates, had been lucky he’d had years of intense training in maintaining control, otherwise they would have found their throats slit. Even his own brothers would have found themselves in danger of his ire had any of them seriously attempted to take liberties with his lover tonight. Maria really was foolish; in tunic and leggings she was beautiful, but dressed as a courtesan, she was ravishing.

“Then what do you propose I do? Stand here and allow you to manhandle me?” she snapped. She did her best to ignore the intense heat radiating from his body and the way his unique scent filled her lungs. He smelled utterly masculine, with just a hint of spice and parchment to compliment his natural musk.

Altair’s grin widened as he pressed closer, ensuring she was well and truly trapped. “I’m certainly not opposed to the idea. I think you could use a little manhandling. You’re always so determined to see us a Templars and Assassins, that you ignore what we really are.”

“And what’s that?” she asked, staring into his golden eyes, pink tongue darting out to unconsciously wet plump lips.

Leaning in, he grabbed her waist and whispered hotly in her ear, “A man and a woman, who have been fighting the urge to fuck each other since the day we met.”

Her hips bucked in response to his lustful words, though her stare remained defiant. “I thought I was nothing but Templar bait?”

“Not tonight. Tonight, you’re prey. Prey that I’ve trapped and intend to take my time devouring.” Cock hardening beneath his robes, he ground his pelvis against her hips in hopes of easing some of the pressure.

A gasp caught in her throat, and Altair took the opportunity to claim her mouth. She tasted sweet, like sugared dates and honey. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed her taste until this moment. Silently, he swore not to let the Apple distract him again for so long. Maria was far more enchanting, and after tonight, he planned to give her direct orders to lure him out of his study every time he got too focused on the damned thing. He doubted Maria would oppose such a request.

He allowed her to break the kiss as he admired how her blush traveled from her cheeks down to her chest. He did so love how easy her pale skin made reading her arousal. He wanted to see more, and one of his rough hands crept behind her to unlatch the gold necklace that blocked his view of her chest. It fell to the floor with a jingling clatter.

Lips trailed across her collarbone, down to the tops of her full breasts, kissing, sucking, and nibbling the sweet, exposed flesh before him as if he’d never tasted it before. A tiny whimper escaped her throat at his amorous attentions, and he smirked against her skin. Teasingly dipping his hot tongue between the sensitive mounds of her breasts, he murmured, “Is my little prisoner enjoying herself?”

She took a deep breath, and he enjoyed the way it pressed her chest further against his face. “Perhaps,” she whispered huskily. “Or perhaps I’m simply pretending so you’ll let your guard down.”

Nipping a sensitive tit, he relished the small, indignant yelp she gave at his punishment. “I know better than to let my guard down around the likes of you.” Bending lower, Altair sank to his knees to start lavishing attention across her pale, exposed midriff. Kneeling before her, he hooked her long, muscular leg over his shoulder. Moving the long skirts out of the way of his prize was a bit of a hassle, but he was loath to remove them. Besides, they set the scene nicely; he could almost imagine they were back in Kyrinia, adrenaline from his victory over the Templar twins Shalim and Shahar fresh in his blood. This was how it should have gone, in his opinion; their enemies vanquished, the lovely Maria dressed in those alluring courtesan robes, delectable quim wet and ready for him.

Still, he hadn’t imagined she’d be completely bare beneath her skirts.

“It seems the Archive must be where you Templars keep your undergarments, as you seem to have misplaced yours,” he whispered, a hint of jealousy creeping into his voice. Had Malik or any of the other men caught a peek of the treasure that lay beneath the green fabric? Unlikely, but the possibility filled his mind with dark thoughts.

She looked down at him, face flushed, but a small smirk pulled at her lips. “Perhaps I intentionally went without to make seducing you all the easier.”

Her words eased his concerns, and he eagerly got back into character. “In that case, I think you miscalculated. You see, it gives me a rather distinct advantage in this fight.” He looked up at her, a devilish smile painted across his lips. “In fact, I just had an idea how to keep you from running away again.”

Slowly, he ran a taunting, wet stripe along her lower lips with his tongue, relishing her heady taste as he gave her sensitive pearl a sharp suck.

Maria grasped his hood, desperately needing something to hold onto as her hips bucked against his talented mouth. She could feel his lips curl into a smirk as they wrapped securely around her clit, alternating between sucking and flicking the tip of his tongue over the engorged bud.

“What makes you think,” she gasped, “that I won’t run away after this?”

Altair pulled away just far enough to speak, letting his hot breath dance across her sensitive mound. “Because by the time I’m done with you tonight, your legs won’t be able to move.” He then returned to his task with gusto, lapping up her sweet juices and thrusting his tongue inside her the way he knew she liked.

Running his hand up her thigh, he squeezed her firm rear playfully. He loved pleasuring her with his mouth. She tasted sweeter than the ripest fruits, and more intoxicating than the finest wines.

Maria whined, the juxtaposition of his scratchy beard with his soft tongue stimulating every nerve. The man was quite orally gifted, though she was grateful only she was privy to this particular method of persuasion. She was quite sure if he’d tried this on her back when she’d been his prisoner, she might not have run away as much. Or perhaps she’d have run off all the more in hopes of provoking him to do it again.

It was his humming that proved to be her undoing, as the vibrations rocking through her swollen clit triggered an orgasm that honestly made her knees buckle, hands gripping her lover’s black cowl tightly to avoid collapsing altogether.

Getting to his feet and supporting Maria’s trembling body, Altair once again captured her lips in a desperate, filthy kiss that was mostly teeth and tongue. It had been far too long since they had played one of these games. Their coupling had always been pleasurable, but there was something about the thrill of adding another element in that brought out his wild side. Quite often he was happy when she was on top, but when they played Templar and Assassin, his strong-willed woman let him dominate her so deliciously, seeming to enjoy letting him live out his dirtiest fantasies. He’d certainly had a few wet dreams about her in that outfit. And if she was giving him the opportunity to act them out, why not make the most of it?

Pulling back just enough to speak, he whispered against her lips, “See, Templar? You can barely even stand, much less run.”

Catching her breath, she gave him a mischievous grin. “Maybe for the moment, Assassin, but I’m far from incapacitated.”

Once again hoisting her over his shoulder, he marched towards their chambers. “We’ll see. There’s much I’ve wished to do to you, and the sight of you in those robes has made me determined to enact each and every one of them.”

When they reached the bedroom, Altair dropped her carelessly onto the mattress, enjoying the way she lay sprawled across the sheets. Chest heaving, hair slightly mussed and lips swollen from his kisses, she looked ready for the taking. Smirking, he stepped back, casually stripping off his Mentor robes, exposing his sculpted and scarred chest to the cool night air before sitting in his nearby armchair. Now that they were guaranteed privacy, the real fun could begin. “I believe you intended to seduce me, Templar.”

Licking her lips, Maria studied the sitting Assassin. He was gloriously shirtless, and the flush on his cheeks and the bulge beneath his leather trousers made it obvious he wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended. Slowly getting to her feet, she smiled as the music down below drifted through their open window. Closing her eyes, she allowed her hips to sway to the beat.

Allowing a tiny grin to grace her lovely face, she danced the way the women in the garden had taught her, deliberately thrusting out her chest and bucking hips in time to the pounding drum. Hands stroked along her curves, tracing and displaying as if they were a lover’s touching her for the first time. Twirling round in a flash of green and gold, she danced closer to where Altair was seated, a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she observed his obviously hot and bothered form.

Audibly swallowing, Altair couldn’t tear his eyes from the enticing woman in front of him. Deliberately she approached, the fabric of her skirts parting to grant him a taunting glimpse of her creamy thigh.

Bending at the waist, Maria brushed her lips across his ear as he reached for her, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the arms of the chair. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to touch,” she whispered, voice husky.

He growled, “You’re my prisoner, Templar. You don’t permit me to do anything.”

“Perhaps, Assassin, but you’re preventing me from properly seducing you and gaining my freedom.”

Altair’s eyes narrowed, but he ceased his struggling, clearly curious as to what exactly she had planned. It seemed she wasn’t ready in giving him total control just yet. “Fine then. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Teasingly, she licked along his scar, moaning at the lingering taste of her own juices. Gently, she trailed kisses along his stubbled jaw, giving the occasional little nip for the sake of seeing him squirm. Meanwhile, her hands traveled down the hard planes of his chest, nails scratching just hard enough to entice a moan from his lips. Fingertips traced along his pebbled nipples before slowly descending towards the bulge that was straining against his trousers. Palming it, she whispered, “How long have you fantasized about fucking me, Assassin? Was it when you captured me in Acre, or have you been dreaming of sheathing that cock of yours inside me since you first discovered I was a woman?”

“Since we first met,” he grunted, bucking against her hand. “I’m always most turned on after a mission.”

“Hmm, so you would have taken me right in the square, even though I was dressed as a man?” she asked, sucking on his neck, idly stroking his hard length.

Her teasing touches were driving him crazy. “No,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “I’d have brought you back to the bureau and stripped you bare so I could lay claim to every inch of your skin.”

Chuckling in his ear, she pulled away her hands, enjoying his grunt of frustration at the loss of contact. “Perhaps I should have let you. You’d have been far too distracted to go after Robert, and his plans would have succeeded.” She palmed her breasts, moaning. “And the second you let your guard down, I’d have run you through. The mighty Altair, felled by a woman because he couldn’t control his desires.”

“I’d have had you too busy screaming my name to even consider taking up arms against me,” he panted, eyes focused on how she pinched her nipples through the delicate green fabric. He was torn between relishing her in that outfit or demanding she take it off. How did those clothes manage to be as arousing as Maria’s naked skin?

Hands stroked down to her thighs as she again shook her hips to the music. “Would you? Is that what you plan on doing to me tonight? Is that how I’ll earn my freedom?”

Control finally snapping, he clutched her hips and pulled her onto his lap. “You’ll do it by riding my cock like the good little whore you are.”

Her teeth nipping his earlobe sent a shock of pleasure down to his groin. “So, the mighty Assassin wishes for the Templar to be on top?”

Grinding her down against him, he ran the tip of his tongue from the base of her neck, up her throat, finally ending with a teasing nip to her chin. “Hardly. Everything you do tonight is because I let you. You’re my prisoner, and it’s time you realized I’m the one with the power.”

Removing his hands, he motioned for Maria to rise. Slowly, she did so, but not before running her palms across his firm pectorals, slim fingers delicately tracing a taut nipple. When she had fully risen, Altair’s hands went to the ties of his trousers, unlacing them slowly as she watched. Enjoying the way his woman’s eyes dilated at the sight, he freed his cock from the confines of the leather before deliberately placing his hands back on the sturdy arms of the chair. “You wanted my hands here? Then here they will stay while you pleasure yourself on my cock. I won’t touch you, but you’ll cum as I describe how I plan to play with my pretty prisoner.”

Sharply inhaling through her nose, Maria licked her lips as she adjusted her flowing skirts, straddling the seated Assassin. Gold met grey as she slowly lowered herself onto his turgid length, holding back a moan as he filled her wet core so sweetly.

The wood of the armrests groaned as he clutched them for support. Allah, she was tight around him. It had definitely been too long since he’d given her a good fucking. Inhaling deeply, he watched as Maria began to rise and fall on his lap, gripping his shoulders to steady herself as she set a slow, deliberate pace.

“Fuck, you feel amazing. So hot and tight. I think you’d be willing to spill a few Templar secrets for the sake of a thick cock inside you.” Her breasts bounced softly before him, and he had to force himself not to lean forward and suckle them. “We Assassins can be quite ruthless. Did your brethren ever tell you how we like to deal with female prisoners? We fuck them until they can’t help but beg for more, willing to give us any information we want so long as we let them cum all over our long, thick cocks. But you I might have to get a bit more creative with; I have quite a few ideas of how to make my caged bird sing for me.” He groaned as her quim tightened in response to his words.

“You look so good, fucking yourself on my cock. After you’ve cum all over it, you won’t be running anywhere. Instead, I think I’ll tie you to the bed and shove it down your throat. I want you to taste yourself as I fuck that sweet mouth of yours. Once you’ve swallowed my seed, the real fun will begin.”

Maria whimpered as she sped up, clenching around him tightly. Altair had an amazing talent for dirty talk. For such a reserved, well-spoken man he did love to describe his filthy fantasies to her. It never failed to get her hot and bothered. And it spoke to his control that he managed to keep his composure, despite being buried to the hilt inside her. Her nails dug into the tanned skin of his bare shoulders, and she sped up, determined to make him falter.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, voice strained but still even, “Have you ever sucked a man off, Templar? I know those idiots you used to serve believed women were a distraction, but surely at least one of them must have found a use for that smart mouth of yours.” He threw his head back as her pace became more frantic, clutching his thick cock like a vise. He could tell she was close, and angled his hips so he’d hit that secret spot inside her that never failed to drive her mad. “That’s it! Ride my cock, you filthy harlot!”

With a scream, Maria came all over him, back bowing like a sapling in a storm as she clenched around him. Meanwhile, Altair forced himself to hold back, even as her soaking core milked his aching cock. As she caught her breath, he gently lifted her off his lap, groaning as the cool air kissed his soaked length. She appeared to be in a daze, so he carried her the short distance to the bed, pushing her down and quickly untying the skirts and top. Now that he knew she had kept them, he would make sure she wore them for him again. But right now, he wanted her naked. Task complete, he lifted her arms over her head, binding them to the headboard with a length of soft rope they kept on-hand for such situations.

She tried to get up, to resist him, but he wasn’t having any of it. Pushing her down, gripped her long hair tightly, leading her panting mouth towards his cock. “Open your mouth, Templar. You’re not done yet.”

Giving the tip a tiny lick, she moaned as both the taste of her juices and his skin blended on her tongue. Eagerly, she wrapped her mouth around the organ, relaxing her jaw to better accommodate his girth.

As she sucked, Altair continued to describe his plans, though he found it harder to finish his sentences without groaning. “That’s a good girl. I’ll have to remember this in the future for when you get mouthy; I think you rather like using my cock as a gag.” He had to pause for a moment as her tongue ran along the sensitive underside of his cock, gripping her hair tightly in an effort to hold himself back. He wanted to savor the feel of her mouth for as long as he could. Reaching down, he fondled her heaving breasts. “Once you’re done, the interrogation will begin. You’ll look so beautiful; my defiant, reckless prisoner reduced to a writhing, begging whore beneath me.” He gasped when Maria hollowed her cheeks, her moan vibrating up the length of his cock, bringing him painfully close to release. Frantically, he started fiercely fucking her mouth, giving her no choice but to just lay there and take it. “Fuck, you’re good at taking cock. When I cum, I want you to swallow every last drop. That’s not a request,” he growled.

With a harsh shout, he released his seed down her throat, hips jerking wildly as the aftershocks of his orgasm took away his control. When his mind finally cleared, he looked down at his lover, searching for any sign of discomfort or displeasure. Relief washed over him when she simply gave a hooded smile, licking her lips.

“Is that all you’ve got?” she whispered.

Golden eyes flashed at her challenge, and without hesitation he flipped her onto her stomach, adjusting her pliant body so she was on her knees, thighs spread, back bowed and ass presented to him like a sacrifice. Satisfied with her positioning, he removed the rest of his garments, going a bit slower than he normally would for the sake of drawing out her anticipation. At last free of the constricting trousers, he climbed onto the bed behind her, more than pleased with the view.

“Now, Templar,” he murmured, stroking her bare ass lovingly. “I’m going to ask you a few questions. I’d suggest you answer truthfully, otherwise I’ll be forced to punish you.” He bent down and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear. “Is that understood?”

Maria bit her lip, but answered, “Yes.”

Smirking, Altair sat up and delicately brushed two fingers over her sensitive clit. Gasping, she pressed herself against the calloused digits, letting out a soft moan as they gently circled the little nub before pulling away.

“That’s your reward for cooperating. Did you like it?”

“No,” Maria lied, that familiar hint of defiance creeping into her voice. She let out a surprised shriek as a firm slap across her ass caused her to jerk forward.

“And that’s your punishment. Let’s see which one makes you give in first.” Situating himself on his knees behind her, Altair said, “We’ll start easy. Are you a Templar?”

She took a deep breath. “Not anymore.” A small whine escaped her throat as she was rewarded with his fingers stroking her again, sending several lovely shocks of pleasure into her core before he pulled away.

“Good to know. Sleeping with the enemy tends to be frowned upon.”

“I’m not the one chasing their prisoner down for a good lay,” she quipped, biting her lip to suppress the noise that bubbled up in her throat at his open-handed slap. “What?” she ground out through her teeth. “It’s the truth.”

“It’s insolence. Did the Templars ever reward defiant prisoners?”

“No.”

Reaching between her splayed legs, he stroked her dripping lips, teasing her entrance, smirking as she moaned beneath him. “See? Good little prisoners get pleasure. Bad prisoners get disciplined. Which one would you rather be?”

As he started to take his hand away, she mewled, “Good! I’d rather be a good prisoner.” Her words earned her a single finger in her tight cunt, thrusting a few times, stroking her inner walls before slowly pulling out.

Licking his lips, Altair asked, “Are you sure? I think you could use a little discipline. You ran away from me so many times.”

“You were the enemy,” she said breathily. “What was I supposed to do?”

Surprisingly, this didn’t earn her a slap. Peeking over her shoulder, she saw Altair rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re right.” A wicked glint shone in his eyes as he met her gaze. “If I had tried this interrogation technique earlier, would you still have been so eager to run away?”

“Yes.”

His grin was positively sinful as he raised his hand and slapped her pert cheeks, eyes never leaving hers. “Lair. If I’d stopped being a gentleman and had fucked you earlier, you’d have been begging to never leave my side.” Wisely, she chose not to respond to that, and Altair went on to the next question. “When was the last time you’d been thoroughly fucked?”

Licking her lips, she said, “Not since Jerusalem.” It was the truth in both ways. Before she’d met Altair, Robert de Sable had taken her to bed, as they hadn’t been sure if they’d see each other again. After that, she’d been captured by the irritating Assassin, and her hatred for him had kept her decidedly celibate, despite the temptation offered by his virile body. And while, years later, she finally had her deadly lover, his neglect due to his study had made her body more than susceptible to his touch. The last time they’d laid together was over a month ago when they’d passed through Jerusalem on their way back from a mission. After that, he’d locked himself away in his office to study the Apple.

Again, his finger penetrated her, curling against the sensitive spot inside that he knew made her knees weak. She trembled on the bed, waves of pleasure rocking through her with every stroke, making it increasingly difficult to keep her position on her knees as the heat in her core seemed to melt her bones. When he pulled away, she realized she’d bent completely forward, burying her face in her bound arms on the mattress.

“That long? I’m surprised you didn’t come to me, begging for my cock.” There was a note of regret in his voice, despite his filthy words. Had it really been that long? He definitely needed to make it up to her. He gave her backside a gentle rub as he asked, “Have you pleasured yourself to the thought of me this past fortnight?”

Maria’s face flushed a pretty pink. The combination of pain and pleasure was heady, stroking her inner fires hotter than they’d been on those lonely nights when Altair had been locked away in his study and she’d been forced to satisfy herself. She wanted him to touch her, but she did so love ruffling his feathers.

“Pleasured myself? Yes. But hardly to the thought of you, Assassin.” She could feel his palm tense on her rear, and braced herself for the blow, but once again, he abstained.

Instead, he leaned over her, trailing his tongue along the ridge of her spine, making her shiver. “Then tell me,” he murmured against her skin, “who did you think about?”

She paused. That was a dangerous question. Even in jest, Altair could get quite jealous. It had worked to her advantage down in the courtyard, but here in the bedroom, it could ruin things. Saying the wrong thing risked Altair running off to sulk. If she said no one, he’d call her out on her lying and was unlikely to drop the topic. But if she admitted that it was him, he’d win, and that was simply unacceptable at this point. So, who could she claim to have fantasized about?

Muscles tense, she kept her eyes on the mattress as she answered, “R—Robert of course.”

There was a pregnant pause, and Maria held her breath in anticipation. Her body relaxed when he let out a booming laugh, the sound echoing through her body as his chest shook against her back.

“You pleasured yourself to him? Oh, you poor thing,” he chuckled, reaching around and massaging one of her neglected breasts. “How did you cum to the thought of him?”

She allowed a tiny smile of relief. Good, he wasn’t jealous. At least, not in a way that would end their night prematurely. “He was my lover. He knew my body better than any man.”

“Did he now?” Altair murmured, latching his lips onto her shoulder and sucking. She moaned, and he ground his hardening cock against her backside. “Then I’d best focus on showing you what a real man can do.” Pulling back, he shoved two fingers into her tight core, loving the way she clenched so sweetly around him.

“What did Robert do to you in your little fantasies? Was he sweet and gentle? Or did he treat you like the naughty girl you are?”

“He was attentive and passionate,” she lied. Honestly, Robert hadn’t been a bad lover, but he never pleasured her for the sake of her own release. There had been at least a few nights where she’d had to finish herself off while he slept, not realizing, or probably not caring, that she hadn’t cum. Meanwhile, Altair always made sure she came first, one way or another.

Altair made a noncommittal hum as he added a third finger, smirking at her needy whine at the intrusion. In reality, he’d never really wanted to know much about hers and Robert’s relationship. He didn’t like to think about the man his lover had once nearly died for, who had also been responsible for Kadar’s death and Malik’s lost arm. But he knew Maria was lying, and he was enjoying what it added to their game; he could prove to his defiant Templar prisoner that he was far better than her former lover, and that knowledge stroked his ego almost as pleasantly as he might stroke his cock.

“Was he now? Did he ever make you cum like I did?” he asked, pulling away so he could watch how her body trembled. “Did he eat you out until you couldn’t move?”

“Yes.”

Laughing, Altair removed his hand from her slick cunt and slapped her ass, admiring how it was turning a lovely apple red. “Did he ever make you wet with just his words?”

“Yes.”

Another slap and he paused to relish her cry. It was a delectable sound, the initial pain trailing off into a pleasured groan. He wondered if she could cum just from his spanking. He’d leave that to another time, though; he was eager to continue his teasing.

Returning his fingers to her leaking core, he whispered, “Was Robert’s cock bigger than mine? Did he fill your pretty cunt like I did?”

Maria couldn’t answer, mind too overwhelmed with the sensory overload his fingers were causing. She had no idea he’d get this into their game, but oh God, he was making every second the most delightful torture she’d ever endured. Eager for more of his delicious touch, she bucked her hips against his hand, hoping he might finally fill her with his cock and fuck her properly.

He watched her writhe on the bed. What did he ever do to be blessed with a woman like this? She was taking his filthy fantasy like a champ, immersing herself in the role, even going further than he’d expected. He knew that, when she got into it, Maria had an exceptionally dirty mind, more than willing to experiment and give him control. They’d developed this trust long ago, but it still warmed his heart to see her indulge him so readily. She wasn’t the sort to take orders lightly, yet here she was, his willing and submissive prisoner.

Carefully, he removed himself from the bed, resisting the urge to fuck her roughly from behind as she mewled in disappointment. _Soon_ , he promised himself, lightly stroking his once-again fully hard cock. But this was a rare opportunity, and considering how understanding she’d been of his study of the Apple, he wanted to make this a night to remember.

Digging through his old trunk, he found what he was looking for. Made of ivory and shaped like a cock, they’d picked it up in India during their travels. It was a curiosity, and they’d used it a couple of times before eventually just leaving it at the bottom of his trunk. Maria had said that, while it was certainly enjoyable, designed to hit all her pleasurable spots, it simply couldn’t compare to the heat and texture of a real cock inside her.

But this was supposed to be punishment for a defiant prisoner. Besides, the idea of watching her writhe on the bed, so close to what she wanted, yet still so far, amused him greatly.

Returning to the bed, he saw her eyes widen as she recognized the item in his hand. He grinned lecherously as he saw her irises darken further with lust. The blown pupils made her usually stunning grey eyes appear the color of the twilight sky. Her lips were slightly parted as she panted, and her cheeks were beautifully flushed.

Once again crouching behind her, he stroked her netherlips with the toy, lubricating it with her abundant juices. “Where were we?” he asked. When she didn’t answer, he slapped her ass, relishing her sound of surprise. “I believe I asked you a question, little prisoner.”

“Ah!” she moaned. “You—you were asking whether you were bigger than Robert!”

“And am I?”

“Yes!”

“Excellent.” And he pressed the hard phallus inside her, giving it a couple of shallow thrusts as she cried out. “How does that feel? Is it better than my cock was?”

She writhed impatiently, muscles clenching around the cool, unforgiving intrusion. She could feel the tell-tale signs of release deep within her, but Altair seemed determined to keep her on edge, pausing both his painful and pleasurable teasing just enough to let the pressure subside, then swiftly bringing it back until her mind was dizzy with desire. “No,” she gasped. “Your cock was much better.”

His fingers traced along her lips around the phallus, finally giving her clit a little rub. “My cock agrees, but I’m not sure you’ve earned it again. You’ve been very defiant.” He pulled the sculpted ivory all the way out, waiting a moment before shoving it back in. He did this a few more times, his straining cock throbbing as he watched her buck and writhe before him. “What makes you think I should reward such a naughty prisoner?”

Frustrated, she snapped, “Fuck you!”

Surprised at her outburst, he laughed, spanking her hard enough that she nearly collapsed on the bed. “Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you, little prisoner?”

Panting, she replied, “Did you bring out that little toy because you can’t handle another round with me? Robert would take me at least thrice each night.”

With a growl, he grabbed her hips, running his erect cock along the cleft of her ass. “Oh, did he? Somehow, I doubt that was enough for an insatiable whore like you.” Grabbing the phallus by the hilt, he gave it a few more hard thrusts, feeling her body quiver against him. “You’re the type that needs a cock in you at all times.” Backing away, he stroked her pearl, eyes fixated on her weeping cunt. Her legs were trembling, and he could see the way her netherlips gripped the ivory, somehow both obscene and beautiful as the same time. Then again, he found everything about his Maria beautiful.

“Fuck, you look good like that. Maybe I should leave you like this while I cum all over your back. That would teach you your place.”

Practically sobbing from overstimulation, she cried, “No! Please, please fuck me. I need it!”

He groaned. Strong, defiant Maria rarely begged, even at the height of pleasure. Adjusting the angle, he gave the phallus another thrust. “Do you promise not to run away again?”

“I swear!” she moaned, voice husky with arousal.

Another thrust. “You’ve abandoned your Templar brothers?”

“Yes!”

Two more. “You’ll remain at my side, mine to be used in any way I see fit?” he murmured, kissing along her spine.

“I’ll do whatever you want, just please fuck me hard!”

“The former Templar needs an Assassin’s cock, does she?”

“ _Please!_ ”

Eagerly, he pulled out the ivory phallus and replaced it with his own length, moaning as he felt her tight, wet heat clench around him greedily. Not even waiting for her to adjust, he started thrusting, eyes screwed shut as he kept his strokes firm yet languid.

“God, harder, please!” she screamed, bucking back against him.

It was obvious she was close. “If you want me to fuck you properly, you’re going to have to say my name.”

She didn’t even hesitate. “Altair!”

He immediately started pounding into her faster, harder. “Who do you belong to?” he groaned.

“Altair!”

“Would you let anyone else have you?”

“No! I’m yours, only yours,” she babbled, face flushed with exertion and pleasure as she came hard around him.

He pressed her into the mattress, hips jerking as he continued to fuck her with all his might. He reached around to caress her clit, grin widening at her scream as he played with her hypersensitive bundle of nerves. He knew from experience that he could make her cum at least once more, the aftershocks of her release aiding in his goal. He refused to cum until he got one more orgasm out of her. He owed her that after being so neglectful.

“Would you ever suck another man off?”

“No!” she mewled, bound hands helplessly clawing at the blankets as pleasure once again built inside her.

“Would you dance for another like you did me?”

“No!”

“Who is your master?”

“You!”

“Then say my name!” he shouted, teetering on the edge of release.

“Altair!” she screamed, once again coming around him, coaxing his own orgasm to finally erupt inside of her. She could feel the hot, sticky seed paint her inner walls, and she moaned as he gave a few more thrusts to ensure she’d taken every last drop.

Exhausted, they both collapsed onto the bed, Maria’s vision blurring as she wavered between consciousness and sweet oblivion. Luckily, Altair seemed to be slightly more aware than her, reaching up and carefully unbinding her wrists, affectionately kissing where the ropes had chafed her. He knew she didn’t mind the pain, but given her past as his prisoner, he liked to make sure she knew that she was free, despite their game.

Snuggling into his embrace, she sleepily murmured, “I love you.”

Smiling, he kissed her forehead. “I love you too, my Maria.”

XXX

It was early afternoon when Malik finally saw Maria, looking exhausted but more than satisfied.

“Where’s Altair?” she asked, voice strained and horse. The whole castle had heard her screaming last night, and Malik was certain that if she had not earned the respect she had since arriving in Masyaf, the men would be mimicking those screams on the battlefield. They’d certainly be able to match her pitch once she was through with them.

“Training the novices. It seems our plan worked; I think he’s already managed to learn two of their names.”

She grinned sleepily. “Excellent. If we need to coax him from his office again, I’m happy to help.”

“I’m sure you are.” Reaching into his robes, the Dai pulled something out of his pocket. “I believe this is yours?”

She only blushed a little when she realized it was the necklace Altair had tossed aside in the hall. “Ah. Thank you,” she said, taking it from him.

“Try not to leave your things around the castle. I don’t care for messes.”

She gave him a mischievous grin. “Aww, but that was going to be my next method to lure Altair from the Apple.”

He raised an amused eyebrow. “Oh? Do tell.”

Laughing, she took his arm and walked towards the training grounds. Despite her exhaustion, she wasn’t going to miss out on the chance to spar with her lover again. “I was thinking I’d leave him a trail to follow out of his study. Only instead of breadcrumbs, it would be my clothes. A shoe here, my tunic there, until he finally reaches the bedroom.”

Malik let out a laugh of his own. He could only imagine Altair’s face when he reached the implied prize at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write so much Maria/Altair, and I don't even give a damn! They have become my OTP and I will fill AO3 with stories about them in hopes of inspiring others to do the same. Maybe in the future, I'll write something else with Maria in that outfit, because she was freaking gorgeous and Altair did not get enough time to appreciate that.


End file.
